


Sinful Sunday Smut

by HamJuice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sexy Zevran Aranai, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamJuice/pseuds/HamJuice
Summary: This is Dragon Age smut, plain and simple.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Evening Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting smut pls be gentle with me

  
“So there can be a considerable reaction when casting the- the uhm-“ Solas’ fingertips ghosted the outline of Fen’s clavicle, drawing a delicate line down her breast bone. She leaned forward slightly, so her back was off his chest, tilting her head up to better see his face. “Solas, you’re distracting me.” 

“By all means, keep talking,” Solas laughed, hooking his feet around her ankles to keep her legs spread wide. “What were you saying, vhenan?” She jumped as his fingers ghosted down her leg at an agonizing pace before taking a fistful of her skirts. The evening air was cold as he pulled the dress upwards, his hand coming to cup her mound. “It was rather fascinating.” 

“I-ah!” Fen yelped as Solas began to work his fingers over her nub. “I was saying... that... creating such a construct from the Fade will... Uhm...” 

Solas relished her moans as he slipped a finger inside of her, playfully nipping her ear. “I agree. The Veil creates a stutter in one’s casting.” 

“Solas...” His name was only a soft whisper as she leaned her head against his chest to let out a shuttered moan. 

“Vhenan.” She whined as he growled in her ear, removing his fingers from her and bringing them to his lips to taste. “Perfect.” 

“Solas. Ar isala ne.” She wriggled around to face him. “Please just have me.” 

In one swift motion, Solas pulled her legs over his lap, so she straddled him. Are arms readily draped over his shoulders, gripping at the fabric of his tunic. “Already so eager, are we?”

“Yes,” she ground her heat against his groin, trying desperately to regain some of that blissful friction he denied her. “Please, Vhenan.” 

Solas took a fistful of her hair and pulled hard, exposing her neck to him. He loved to mark her despite himself. He could not refuse such a gift; not when she offered it so readily. Each bite was soothed over with his tongue, causing her back to arch in the most delightful way. 

His ministrations were only interrupted long enough for the two of them to stand and for her to step out of her dress. She wore nothing underneath-- a question Solas would save for another time. Her innocent giggles as he lifted her up, sent Solas’ heart soaring, and he took great care lowering onto the bed, urging her to be still as he moved to undress. When she sat up and reached for him, he swatted her hand away. His head tilted slightly, and he retreated, smiling inwardly at her stunned expression. Taking advantage of her shock, Solas pulled off the remainder of his clothes, idly kicking his trousers to the side. “Wait.” 

“Solas, please.” She reached out again, but this time he was prepared. Solas caught her wrist and forced it down into the mattress. 

“I said, wait.” The finality in his words sent a visible shiver through her body as she lay waiting. Solas laughed at her half-hearted attempts to break his grip pleased with how she raised her hips to meet his own. Solas grunted as he fully sheathed himself within her, leaning forward so that she might hear. “You were ready for me, weren’t you?” Her sex was hot and wet and oh so good as he worked to establish a patient rhythm. “So ready for me to fill you.” 

“Don’t tease me.” Her chastisement was cut short by hard thrusts as she threw her head back in a low moan. 

His fingers were still tangled in her hair, and he leaned down, biting the tip of her ear. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Vhenan.” 

“Wait, was that a joke?” Fen groaned and threw her arm over her face to hide her smile. “It was terrible.” 

“Thank goodness it wasn’t a joke then,” he allowed his nails to drag down her stomach and to her nub where he continued to draw lazy circles. 

“Yes-” air fled Fen’s lungs as she arched into his touch, changing the angle of his entry almost entirely. Still, Solas refused to abandon the pace he had established. Her eyes squeezed shut, and trembling fingers took fistfuls of sheets. “There-” Her hips began to fall back down towards the mattress, and Solas’ hands quickly prevented her from losing the angle she so desperately desired. Lithe hands came to cup her rear, changing to a bruising grip as he thrust harder. Fen’s eyes snapped open, looking into his face with a sudden realization. “S-Solas, I’m going to-“ he smiled cruelly as he withdrew from her fluttering heat, and she let out a frustrated cry. She had been so close but pulled back from the edge before she could fall. He loved to toy with her and enjoyed her frustrated pleas more than he should have. “Solas, please!” 

“Ma nuvenin.” Solas grabbed her waist and flipped her on her stomach, forcing a small yelp followed by a giggle. Before she could recover, he had grabbed her hips and entered her with a growl. This new position forced him to hit that maddening spot within her with every thrust, and his fingers resumed their dance across her pearl.   
He smiled as her words became entirely unintelligible— broken Elvhen descending into pants and moans. A few weak attempts were made to match his almost punishing pace but found herself pinned under his weight to which she readily surrendered.   
One thrust hit something that made sparks dance behind her eyes, and her head hit the mattress. Now every thrust was as deep as Solas could go, and the bed rocked beneath their combined weight, the headboard falling just shy of the wall. Her breath hitched, muffled by the sheets she buried her face into the crumpled linen. Solas cursed under his breath as he felt her shudder around him, quickly withdrawing lest she undo him that moment. 

“Solas?” She looked over her shoulder, breathing his name through tired pants. She turned over, tired but not sated, and reached for Solas. “Are you okay?” 

He smiled down at her and captured her hand, pressing a kiss into her palm. “Never better.” Without further hesitation, Solas climbed over Fen and thrust into her, accidentally slipping out before correcting himself. A breathy laugh escaped her lips at his annoyed huff. A light squeeze on his arm brought him back to present, and the slow rock of his hips began anew. It wasn’t the same pace as before-- this one was deliberate, unhurried. Solas was now determined to reach his high, but it didn’t mean he had to rush.   
A faint gasp came from beneath him but was quickly swallowed up by a consuming kiss. One of Fen’s arms managed to work between the two of them and came to cup the side of Solas’ face. She had whispered something, but Solas could only guess at what she said. No, now the world was falling away until all that was left was the scent of her skin and the shaky breaths exchanged between them. 

“Vhenan-” Solas’ breath was hot on her neck as he pressed wet kisses where her pulse was strongest. “May I-“ 

“Yes!” In an instant, her legs were wrapped around his waist in a vice-like grip, hands coming to hold her clasped ankles together. “Solas, sathan. Rosa’da’din in’em.” 

“Fenhendis,” Solas groaned and abandoned all thought. He was so close to the edge, and the way she squeezed around him only sealed his fate. Both hands tangled into her hair now, the entirety of his body curling over her. Her release triggered his own-- with a cry, Fen threw her head back, and Solas sunk his teeth in, trying to muffle his own cry as he spilled into her. 

For a moment, they lay in perfect stillness listening to the gentle cadence of the other’s breathing. Fen traced lazy patterns across his back, pulling him close every time he threatened to remove himself from her. A hidden smile crept to Solas’ lips as she yawned contentedly, and his lips pressed to her ear. “Ar lath ma vhenan.” 


	2. Elvhen baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen and Solas find the ruins of some ancient Elvhen baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be poorly written but it's still smut

The sun hung low in the sky basking the Dirth in golden light, drawing the crickets out to sing their songs. Fen’s fingers sat comfortably laced with Solas’ as they walked towards a set of ruins. The two had offered an invitation to the others to go on the evening walk but Dorian had insisted on staying “where there wouldn’t be more insects” and Varric had wanted to do some writing. 

The entrance to the ruins was sealed but quickly dealt with by a wave of Solas’ hand. He watched as Fen bounded inside, her head darting around to try and capture every inch. Her wonderment at what once was never seemed to diminish and he loved her for it. 

“A pool?” She disturbed the surface of the still water with the blade of her staff. 

“Arlathan boasted many things,” Solas scoffed at the state of the once elegant baths. There was a time where gilded tile would light up in the setting sun. A time where the air was thick with steam and the pleasant scent of soaps and oils. Still, he had to admit the space was in remarkable condition considering the time that had passed. “Public baths such as these were commonplace.” 

“Oh? Observe those often?” One brow raised as a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “You surprise me.” 

“Hardly.” A breathless laugh escapes his lips. “This is one of the many things I have seen in the Fade.” He trailed off still preoccupied with his observation of the once-great feat of Elvhen ingenuity that he did not notice Fen had begun to strip. In fact, he didn’t notice until her smallclothes were flung at his feet. He looked up to see her stretching her arms into the air, the muscles of her back seeming to dip down to-- “What are you doing?” He tried to wave the thoughts from his mind. 

“What does it look like?” She glanced over her shoulder playfully before moving to lower herself into the clear waters of the pool. “It would be a shame to ignore such an enticing offer wouldn’t you agree?” For a moment she dipped beneath the water, her long white hair drifting above her. As she surfaced she pushed her hair back, running her hands down either side of her neck and over her breasts. She giggled under Solas’ intense gaze. “The water is nice and warm too.” 

“I’d imagine some of the magic used to maintain the baths are still in place. Some of those spells were likely used to heat the water.” Solas found a spot on the wall just behind her and fixed his eyes on it, determined not to act too impulsively.

Fen laughed, the sound echoing across the otherwise empty baths, watching intently as Solas removed his clothing-- his armor, his underclothes, finally down to his smalls. Fen seemed so uncharacteristically confident with the situation and the insidious heat began to swell in the pit of his stomach. With a moment’s hesitation, Solas hooked the waist of his smalls and slid them down easing into the steaming water. 

“See?” Fen bobbed lightly in the water as she wadded towards Solas, wrapping her arms around his narrow waist. “Was that so hard?” Solas glanced down at her-- the bulk of her body was distorted by the waters coming to just beneath her arms. He was busy lamenting his obstructed view when she started to pour handfuls of water over his chest. 

He hummed slightly, noting how she cast to keep the water hot as he preferred. 

“Well you got your wish,” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing a firm kiss against her jaw. “I am here.”

He watched as she drew in her bottom lip and bit down hard, suppressing a giggle as Solas’ hands found her rear, issuing a gentle squeeze. His affections were reciprocated with a kiss just behind the ear, more teeth than kiss drawing a sharp moan from Solas. It felt right to have her pressed against him once more, water sliding down their bodies as she struggled to reach his lips. 

“Emma lath,” her voice was a hoarse whisper as she broke away from the kiss. “Sit on the edge.” 

“You finally get me in the water now you want me to leave?”

“Solas don’t be difficult.” She offered a slight nudge of encouragement. “Sit on the edge of the pool.” 

Solas raised his eyebrows but did as asked without further question. Fen bit her lip as she watched the muscles beneath his skin flexed and twisted as he lifted himself out of the water. He was slow in doing what she asked but it was more help than hindrance-- it was rare for her to plan more than a few steps ahead if at all. 

When Solas had finally seated himself, Fen’s left hand found a comfortable hold on his right leg to anchor herself. The other danced up his calf and thigh, her eyes never leaving his as she slowly wrapped her hand around his length. Fen gave a few experimental strokes in the form of a silent question and Solas answered with a sigh, going rigid as her hot mouth enveloped his length. 

The pace was agonizingly slow, almost too teasing to bear. It didn’t take her long to tease him further, easing back so that only the head of his length knew any pleasure. 

Once or twice Solas thrust his hips up desperate for more only to receive admonishment in the form of sharp nails digging into his leg. He felt so tantalizingly close to the edge and his hand came to the top of her head, silently urging her to stop. If they were going to have this time alone with her, he would have her in the way he truly desired. 

In one swift motion, Solas slipped back into the warm water and found himself towering over her once more. Instinctually her arms crossed over her bare chest only to have Solas knock her hands aside, lamenting her attempt. “Why do you hide, ma sa’lath?” 

"I-" 

Water splashed around her as Solas quickly pinned her to the edge of the pool, preventing her from answering. She nodded eagerly as he set to impatiently lifting her legs and placing them around his waist. A surprised laugh died in her throat as Solas growled into her ear, biting and kissing the exposed skin of her neck and down her chest. She had teased him and, in doing so, made him impatient. 

“Ah!“ his hot tongue laved over her exposed breasts, dancing across an oversensitive nipple before biting down on the soft flesh. She went rigid and whimpered. “Solas. Ea tundra.” 

“Ir abelas, vhenan.” He slipped in with precious little effort, aided by the sudden arching of her back. “Juveran na su tarasyl, ma sa’lath.” 

Small waves rippled around them as Solas began to rock his hips slowly, her own hips grinding against his own as much as she could muster. She had driven him so close to completion it wouldn’t be long but the frenzied look in her eye assured him it didn’t matter. Her arms draped lazily around his neck, content with surrendering control, keening with every stroke as the coil inside her wound tighter and tighter. 

Solas could feel her tumble towards the edge, the way her thighs clamped down on his hips, the way she begged him to push her over. 

Then, the coil snapped. 

Any cry that may have been heard before was replaced by a sharp silence as an overwhelming release took hold of Fen. She clung to Solas’ chest The nails from one hand digging into his rear as is own finish crashed over him. His nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck in a halfhearted attempt to silence his cry of pleasure.

For a moment Solas lingered only to have Fen slip out of his grip. “We should head back.” 

“I suppose we should.” Solas looked up at the broken ceiling and noted the sudden lack of light in the sky and pulled himself out of the water to follow her. “We should hurry lest the Dwarf writes us into some sordid tale.” 

Fen scoffed at the idea, struggling to pull her pants over her damp legs. “You say that as if he hasn’t already.” 

“One can dream.” 

  
  


They walked back to camp, hand in hand, Solas listening to a tale from when Fen was younger and a little more foolish. Varric was kind enough not to mention their lengthy absence and quietly making room by the fire for the couple to sit. The rest of the evening passed as they normally do on these missions-- Well as much as Varric could manage as he retold the same tale of his exploits in Kirkwall. The same story from the night before. 

Every so often Fen would bump her leg against Solas, getting is attention with a smile and a tug of his sweater. Varric feigned scandal when Solas pulled her into a kiss, knowing full well Varric would take the hint to turn in. 

“Poor man,” Fen scoffed as Varric disappeared into his shared tent with Dorian. “Look how much you embarrassed him.” 

“Call me selfish but I wanted you to myself,” his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. “Though I admit we should turn in as well.” 

With practiced ease, Fen’s shoulder came to rest upon his chest and she let out a long sigh. “Just a while longer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy Elvhen courtesy of Fenxshiral 
> 
> Juveran na su tarasyl - I will take you to the sky  
> Ea tundra - Be gentle


	3. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas doesn't take defeat easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's trash but it's smut, so-

“Blackwall must truly be a terrible card player if I’m beating you this badly.” 

Solas watched as Fen idly rearranged her cards.

“He made it seem like you were some force to be reckoned with.” 

He couldn’t bring himself to respond right away as he sat across from his fully clothed opponent, watching as she played with the sleeve of his own tunic. He hadn’t expected her to be so adept at the game, let alone so successful. 

“I did not beat him playing Wicked Grace,” Solas corrected her, making little effort to hide the annoyance in his voice. “I am quite good at Diamondback, thank you.” 

“Still,” she shrugged. “I thought it’d be more of a challenge from you.” 

The disappointment in her voice stung and irked him in equal measure. 

“Shall I remind you that you have only won a single hand so far?” Solas was determined to curb her confidence. 

“Off with that.” 

She nodded towards his undershirt and sank deeper into her chair, disinterested with hearing anything else he had to say. 

“And feel free to take your time. I do enjoy watching.” 

It infuriated him to see her gloat. This was her second successful hand now and she was getting cocky. The chair scraped across the floor as Solas stood, his hands gripping the back of his collar and roughly pulling his shirt over her head. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction not when he was so sure she was cheating. She had to be. 

She pouted at his defiance, collecting the cards and preparing to deal again. Solas sat back down and watched the cards move back and forth between her hands. He was certain she’d betray her strategy, give away her blatant cheating, but nothing came of his investigation. Instead, she dealt the cards out the same as before and the game began anew. 

He was confident this round, noting the short-lived crease at her nose as she glanced at her cards before it was wiped away. She finally had to divest herself of some amount of clothing, her sweater making her hair stand up slightly as she slipped it over her head. He had her this time— he was certain. 

“Call.” He laid down the cards face up and smirked at her flustered expression. He smiled to himself as Fen hesitated to lay down her cards but his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed when she revealed her winning hand. 

“Dear me,” she had the audacity to feign a surprised gasp. “I was certain you’d won this time.” 

“Spare me the theatrics.” 

Solas sighed and leaned forward slightly, moving his hands to the cords around his neck

“No.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“No.” 

“No to what?”

S olas was growing impatient and could hardly conceal his wounded pride. 

“That stays on.” 

She pointed at his pendant which now rested against his bare chest. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he argued.  “I lost this last hand.” 

“You have other clothes to lose,” she smirked. “The necklace stays.”

“And in its place?” He asked impatiently. 

“I suppose the leggings could go.” 

Solas scoffed and rolled his eyes, the tantrum drawing nothing but a giggle from Fen. He hooked the waist of his pants and pulled down to reveal muscular legs, her making no effort to hide her glances. He was now one failed hand away from being completely naked while she still enjoyed the comfort of her clothes. He settled back into his chair and held his hand out expectantly for the deck of cards. He shuffled them once, then twice, only satisfied when he had done so three times. 

He delt the cards, watching her every move. 

His grip on the chair arm tightened. Solas was certain he saw her slip a card from her sleeve but he couldn’t be sure. 

Solas wished he could say he was surprised when her call revealed yet another winning hand. With a growl, he stood to remove the last piece of clothing from himself, rolling his eyes as Fen fanned herself mockingly. Fen gathered her skirt up and grabbed Solas by the shoulder, swinging her leg over his own and sinking down to straddle him. Solas allowed his hands to snake up under the hem of her dress, his fingers digging into her hips.

“Well, this just won’t do.” 

Her fingers curled around the leather cords of his pendant and yanked back hard, forcing his head back and exposing his neck. 

“To the victor go the spoils, Vhenan.” 

Her whisper was chased with a nip to the exposed skin of his neck. 

“Tell me what I should do with my prize?”

She punctuated her words with a roll of her hips, drawing a groan from Solas. He wanted to take her, to throw her on the bed, and show her who the real victor of the night was but he could not. It wasn’t the right time— he would wait.  It didn’t help that it drove him half-mad to have her astride his lap, only letting him flirt with the edges of pleasure. Not once did he break away from her gaze, certain that doing so would admit defeat. 

“Beg.” 

“No.” 

She rolled her hips again, a little harder than before. 

“Beg.” 

Solas swallowed the moan rising in his chest. He couldn’t concede, not now, but every move she made chipped away at his stubborn pride. He could just-  No. He couldn’t give in. 

A few breaths and he settled his heartbeat, ignoring the way his length strained beneath her. 

“No.” 

He watched as her nostrils flared ever so slightly at his defiance but she said nothing. Instead, she leaned forward and licked the shell of his sensitive ear slowly working towards the sensitive tip. 

“Enough.” 

He said the word firmly enough to startle her and she quickly pulled away. 

“Get up.” 

Startled, she scrambled off his lap allowing him to stand. From the look in her eyes Solas could see he scared her into thinking he was truly mad; a mistake he’d remedy later. Without a word he grabbed at the laces of her shirt tearing the fabric apart at the seams, backing her up across the room. A breathless chuckle passed her lips and Solas shot her a warning glance before tugging at the waist of her skirt down her legs. 

“You’re a sore loser.” Fen tried to sound admonishing but her smile was impossible to hide.

“You’re a sore winner.” He growled before taking her by the hips and turning her around, pushing her chest flat on the bed. One hand braced her hip while the other traced lazy, teasing circles around her already soaked folds. 

“And you seem to enjoy teasing me far too much.” 

She hummed slightly and wiggled her hips in the hopes of more. “I can’t possibly resist. You’re so cute when you’re frustrat- Ah!” 

He didn’t wait, he couldn’t, and from the moan coming beneath him, she didn’t want him to. While he would much rather take his time, there would be other nights for gentle lovemaking. Tonight he had been driven to the point of no control and if she wanted to know just how frustrated he was he would show her. 

“Oh fuck.” 

Her words slipped out in a guttural moan, voice cracking as he delved deeper. He wasn’t sure how much more she could take if there was any room at all for him to go, but she seemed happy to give all she could possibly offer. And he took it— fingers digging into her hips, sure to cause bruises as he continued to drive into her with enough force to shake the bed. 

Solas bit his lip hard when her release washed over her and threatening his own. For a moment she went completely rigid before melting into the mattress as a shaking heap beneath him. Still, he was far too determined to let go now-- not while he had her where he wanted her. 

“Did you cheat?” 

He kept his tone a steady as he could muster as he continued rocking his hips back and forth into hers. She couldn’t do much else besides shaking her head but he was unsatisfied with that answer. With a growl, he worked his hand under her slowly tracing circles in a way he knew would break her. 

“Tell the truth.” 

“I am!” 

She sobbed out the words, tears staining the sheets as her fingers gripped the fabric tighter. Even above her Solas could feel every fiber of her being tremble. Fen made a few feeble attempts to angle herself away from him as the feeling grew too much to bear. 

He felt her release once more and at last and Solas had decided he had tortured her enough, snapping his hips forward and allowing her to draw out his own finish. When he pulled away it appeared to him Fen has no interest in moving from where she lay bent over the bed. With a chuckle, Solas wrapped his hands around her waist so she was fully on the mattress. 

“So.” He collapsed beside her with a pant, snaking an arm around her to pull her close. “Did you?” 

“No,” she shook her head, voice hoarse from a dry throat. “I guess I’m just better at Wicked Grace than you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreading? In my fic? Less likely than you think.


	4. Firery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasa returns home to Zevran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is totally based on my happy fairy land where the wardens find a cure.... anyways....

Zevran’s leg bounced up and down, refusing to stop even when he dug his heel into the tile. The sun hung low in the sky, light breaking through the trees surrounding their home. 

Rasa has been gone five months, seventeen days, and Zevran counted every second of the time she was away. Now was the promised date she would return and Rasa was never one to be late. 

He stared down at the book in his lap, brow scrunching with obvious frustration. Zevran had begged her to allow him to join her. To fight by her side as they always did; to watch her back as she searched for a cure. When she had left for her last search, the years of Darkspawn blood in her veins began to grow more and more apparent. 

The lightest of touches grazed his shoulder, breaking the impatient spell that had settled over him. 

“Vhenan-“ 

“Amor!” Zevran scrambled to his feet, hooking Rasa’s waist to pull her into him. She smelled of dirt and fire and home, red curls tenting over them as they embraced. 

“Have you been good?” She giggled as he pulled her into his lap. She looked tired but whole, some shape back on her once gaunt face. 

“For you? Always,” he smiled into the crook of her neck, littering her exposed skin with light kisses. “You found it?” 

“Oh yes,” her fingers scratched lightly at Zevran’s scalp. “Amell says hello as does Alistair-” 

“I imagine they’ll be very busy,” Zevran smirked. “Or I suggest we visit soon.” 

“My thoughts exactly.”

“And what of Nate? Was he sour the  _ whole  _ time?” 

“Catching up can wait,” Rasa complained clearly not listening, her hips rolling against his. “I have missed my husband.” 

“And I have missed my wife.” In spite of himself Zevran’s brow furrowed in concern. “But Amor should you not rest? You’ve travelled so far-” 

“And I’d travel the distance again if it meant I was back by your side.” She kissed him again, this time deeper, more passionate. He ran his fingers through her fiery hair. It was longer now, a little reminder of the time passed. “Please.”

Piece by piece her armor and traveling gear fell to the floor, falling into an ever-growing pile at the base of the chair. Her dulling eyes were brighter now and gazed back into his own as his thumbs traced the sides of her bare chest. He left a trail of gooseflesh in his wake, catching her lips in another kiss. 

His tongue traced her lower lip in a silent question only to be met with great enthusiasm as Rasa’s arms looped around his neck. It took a moment for Zevran to shift his legs to stand, fingers digging into Rasa’s thighs so she would not fall. She let loose a squeal as they moved towards the bed, falling unceremoniously on the soft mattress and pillows. 

  
  


Taking advantage of her distractedness Zevran trailed his kisses lower, down her chest and stomach. A short journey, given her size, drawn out by how he ghosted his fingers across the dip of her hips and the muscles of her thighs. 

When he had first visited Fereldan all those years ago, Zevran missed the taste of Antivan wine and proper food, but he had never missed any taste so dearly as his wife. Her fingers twisted into his hair, arching herself into him as Zevran devoured her like a starving man. With the change of pace Rasa’s legs began to tremble, clamping tightly around his head. 

She exhaled his name almost silently, back arching as he drove her over the edge. 

When Zevran pulled away she whined, catching his arm. “Vhenan, let me taste you.” 

“Later, amor,” he promised. “I’ve waited long enough to have you.” 

She moved up on the bed, allowing Zevran to crawl above her like a makeshift canopy. The flat of his tongue trailed up as he moved, dancing across her breast to catch its now ridgid peak before moving forward to nabble at her sensitive ears. 

It dawned on Zevran that he had never removed his own clothing, and even now he found little need to. One thumb hooked around the waistband of his pants, Zevran pulled downwards, smiling as Rasa giggled with excitement as she always did with him when they made love. The familiarity of it all, even after so long apart, forced a shaky breath from his lungs and Zevran caught Rasa’s lips in another kiss. 

He positioned himself, the heat from her core radiating off her tempting him. Still, he asked. He always asked and she replied with a quick nod and a smile he had not seen for a long time. 

A throaty moan escaped Rasa with his first tentative thrust. Her legs spread wider, inviting him deeper and Zevran was far too greedy to not take what was offered. 

They stayed like that a while, setting a comfortable rhythm. But Zevran thought it could be improved, hooking Rasa’s legs in the crook of each elbow before quickening his pace. For the briefest moments Zevran considered what she’d look like atop him where his hands could roam a little easier. It was quickly dashed away by the little sounds she made and his eyes traced her face to capture the moment. He’d never forget it.

The inevitable could only be delayed for so long and his pace quickened, rocking the bed into striking the wall behind with a reverberating thump.

“Amor.” Thud. “Every waking moment-” Thud. “I dreamed of having you in my arms.” Thud. 

Rasa gasped, fingers digging into Zevran’s rear as if afraid he’d stop. “Vhenan— I’m—” 

“So beautiful, amor—“ 

Words continued to pour out of him faster then he could think of them, vision going white as his hips stuttered to a stop. The pulsing of her heat around him was almost too much but still he ventured a few more languid thrusts before stopping. 

Rasa’s legs still hugged his hips tightly as the rest of her went limp beneath him, an almost dazed smile and half-lidded eyes meeting Zevran’s. 

Slowly labored breaths became steady as they lay side by side. Zevran smiled as she dozed off, the months of travel catching up at last. He shifted her more into his arms, tracing lazy patterns on Rasa’s face between the freckles on her cheeks. 

“Beautiful.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
